


a so called mistake

by missgayshipper



Series: i really don't like you [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgayshipper/pseuds/missgayshipper
Summary: today was Rukia's 500th birthday, a huge part in a soul reaper's life; Byakuya had promised her to be there to celebrate with her and the others. 5 drink max had turned to over 20 drink thanks to kenpachi's stupid challenge. Everyone was chugging down drinks like nothing; drinking so much they could even tell what their names were. And a natural thing that there was a lot of making out and before Byakuya knew what he was doing he was having a make out of his own. wonder what he is going to find the next morning ;)
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Series: i really don't like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a so called mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with this ship since forever (*￣▽￣*)ブ ; I hope you like it. If you have any ideas let me know in the comment. And sorry in advance i am terrible at writing sex scenes lol

"byakuya?, byakuya??, byakuya!" 

"what??" byakuya said snapping out of it and blink in question

" you are coming  _ right  _ ?" 

"to what?" he said organizing the messy papers on his desk

"to my birthday! Come on, I just said that!"

"rukia I-"

"please oh please oh please!!" she said making puppy eyes

'...'

"please?"

*sigh* "I'll only be there for 30 mins no more"

" ok promise and don't forget 11:pm bye" she said skipping out the door and slamming it

"wonder where she get all that energy?" he said eying the picture of hisana and goes back to his work

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**' I don't understand what gave her the stupid idea of having a birthday in a bar honestly'** he thought as he stepped inside to see almost everyone in the entire soul society in there laughing and drink to their hearts content.  **' how does she even know this many people '** there was loud music blasting that really hurt his ears worst part he couldn't see anyone he recognized which made him not want to take a step closer into the crowd. until he felt a tap on his shoulder the person had a heavy hand he could tell by the weight in the shoulder. slowly turn around only to find a chest. huh?? he looked up to find that it was just kenpachi. phew;  **wait how is that a good?**

"oh it's just you," said Byakuya like he would care less.

"rude; ain't yer looking for rukia-san?" leaning toward his face

" _ yes _ " he felt uncomfortable.

" you isn't going to find her she having too much fun" he said pointing behind him

Byakuya turns to see what he means only to see rukia  _ making out  _ with rengi ….RENGI!! THAT FOOL OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!!

he couldn't help but look traumatized which made kenpachi burst into laughter.

"let her have her fun come with me"

"and why should I" he said glaring at kenpachi

"because yer promise yer sister to be here for 30 min  _ right ? "  _ he said grinning

"..... how do you know that" he said with a blank expression

"oh rukia said I should make sure you don't leave until 30 mins have gone" he said grinning

"..... where is everyone?"

"That is what I wanna to show yer! come on," he said, grabbing byakuya's hand and pulling him through the crowd before he could complain.

Once they got through the crowd he could now see ichigo and yachiru arguing and a bunch other familiar faces.

"Well look who showed up!!!" screamed ichigo clearly drunk.

"byakuya!" exclaimed yachiru between hiccups

with what the two are screaming every heard causing them all to cheer and Byakuya stood disgusted … I SMELLED LIKE ALCOHOL AND CIGARETTES!! and is it even ok for a little girl to be drinking??

"here! drink!" said ichigo handing him a bottle of liquor 

"um no thank you" said byakuya pushing the bottle away

"what yer can't handle a lil' bit of alcohol pussy" said kenpachi leaning making a mocking expression

**' oh no he didn't just pull that card on me'** thought byakuya

"what are you afraid of this pussy??" shot byakuya lean back toward him leaving his face 5 inches from kenpachi's face

"  _ ooooooooooooooo  _ " sounded through out the bar

" first no i ain't; second fine then lets get drunk shall we" said kenpachi as he opened his arms opening up the challenge

" Suit yourself " he said gracefully passing by kenpachi; he knew he hated it when Byakuya did it.

He went to an isolated booth but didn't get the wrong idea he did this because if he did get drunk he didn't everyone in the soul society know what it looks like for byakuya kuchuki to be drunk. that's a no no.

He sat opposite the chair he had left for kenpachi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

byakuya had honestly done a lot of stupid thing in his life and this is a whole new record; can't even remember who he was let alone how many bottle had. all he knew was that it was loud; the music was so loud, drunks everywhere, lustful dancing and so many eyes him... lustful eyes him. he was suffocated

he stood up to get some fresh air leaving kenpachi with all the flirting women around him, wait where was the door again? 

"where is the door" he said weakly 

"ill show the door hime~" said a man with other laughter

"and who are you people" said byakuya, his vision was blurry

" that not important but will make feel real good tonight" said a different voice the a arm wrap around his waist; ok now that made extremely uncomfortable

"please *hic* let go I just want *hic* to go home" he said trying to get of their grip but he had no energy

"yer heard erm let go" said a familiar husky voice

for some reason they all let go immediately and a rough hand pulls byakuya forcing him to walk

"hey! lemme go *hic*" said byakuya almost tripping

then everything went quiet and fresh stroke of wind passed his face he could see who had dragged him; it was kenpachi 

byakuya just stared blankly at him; **' he look so good in the moonlight '** he thought blushing

"hey" byakuya said tugging kenpachi 

"hmm?" he hummed and he look at byakuya and did he look adorable with that puppy face "what?" he asked

Byakuya giggled like a shy anime girl "I know you *hic* want to do things to me" Kenpachi's expression didn't change but his heart was skyrocketing.

" i saw the way you *hic* looked at me when you *hic* barge into my bedroom and *hic* saw me half naked" he said biting his bottom lip and rubbing his chest on his arm.

**' was byakuya seducing him?'** kenpachi thought to himself

he leaned close to byakuya's face, looking straight in his eye " i don't seem to understand ya be more specific"

byakuya pouted which kenpachi thought was adorable

"you *hic* wanted to fuck me right?" he said loosening his hakama to show more of his chest " a lot lustful thing" he continued breath fully.

Kenpachi stood there speechless and he couldn't take it anymore.

pushed him against the wall of an ally and began kissing him lustfully causing byakuya to let out a hushed moan. He tasted so good. Why was that? was it some kind of thing noble or did he taste really good. kenpachi leaned in to deepen the kiss even more.

They separated to get some air breathing heavily “ you have no idea what you are getting yourself into?” he said grabbing a firm held of byakuya ass which made him shot his eyes in sensation “cause I'm not going easy on you”

“Well I’ve *hic* always wanted *hic* to do something *hic* like this” then he looked down ‘’sex never felt right; i always *hic* had a thing for you and your body”

“Really I thought you hated me?”

“You can't get a hint can you! You drive me crazy ok!” he said pulling his collar for a kiss

*scoff* “really now?” byakuya nodded “ I see then shall we”

“Y- *hic* I mean yes”

*chuckle* “you have no idea what you are getting into.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In case you completely ignored my little note in the beginning of the story i cannot write a sex scene cause i am bad at it like terrible so if any knows how to help please help T-T I'm new to this whole new world, any way to the next morning in byakuya’s adventure** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BYAKUYA POV PEOPLE!!

Urgh why am i so sore and why is everything so blurry? What is this wall? No wait is this muscle ………….. Wait what???. I sprung up only to regret it because the pain was something else but forget the pain where am I? It looks like a motel ….. Huh??? How did I get here!? I turned to my side  _ and I wish I hadn't  _ and saw kenpachi …. Naked ….. Covered with hickey ….. Give me a moment to process  __ _**‘ Urgh byakuya you’ve really done it now i mean yeah sleep with someone in your drunken state but him!! Of all people ARGH I’M RUINED’** _ ok I need to calm down; take deep breaths like mother taught you don't let anger get the better of don't panic. 

Let just slowly get down from the bed, try not to wake him up. Find your clothes; that took me some time. Why were they everywhere?!? Put them on and find the bathroom. See if you are presentable. 

“What?!? how?!? How are there so many hickeys and why is my hair so disheveled *sigh* there is no denying it is there we really did it….” 

A loud groan that sounded through the room. I stood still and listened for foot steps… nothing. Ok now do my hair raise my collar to hide the hickey; I'll think of when I get home. I bolted out the door before he could wake up. If confronted about it I'll just tell him it was a mistake; he will give up right..?

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and a comment. Tell the other ship you want me to write about! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧ and please help if you know how to write sex scenes I'm new to this (TT - TT)


End file.
